Safety-related data processing systems such as a microprocessor or a microcontroller which, for example, are provided on a chip card, are typically protected against attacks. In particular, manipulations of generated data and of commands (and thus of a program execution), for example, are to be avoided. In order to avoid excessive added costs with regard to chip area requirement and energy consumption, efficient approaches are desirable which provide for a protection against such attacks.